The Demi-Dude Convention
by Andrea1402
Summary: The boys of Camp-Half blood, have this usual talk, They bet, make or resolve issues. What craziness awaits for them and the girls. Every Convention has a different problem. Join Percy, Nico, Malcolm, Travis, Connor, Jason, Leo, Will and Jake. Includes various pairings. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The Demi-dude Convention

On a certain day, in camp-half blood. When the sun shines lazily on the people and the wind flows freely in the breeze or when the night is lovely and the moon glitters on the lake, the boys would come together in Percy's cabin to talk business, and stuff like that.

Usually bets were made, issues were either started or resolved and of course the boys would talk about the girls. It was either about how awesome they were or how shitty they were.

Well today was that day, well night, fortunately they decided to make it a night version of the convention.

***LINE BREAK***

Percy Jackson pulled down his armor, exhausted from the latest game of capture the flag. With his girlfriend on the other team, it's was quite frustrating. His cousin was there walking with him.

Nico Di Angelo was a bystander, watching the game unfold before his eyes. He would laugh when Percy would get his ass kicked by Annabeth and snicker when the Stolls would mess up. He would also be a bit cheeky when it came to Jason and Leo who were still confused about the tactics of the game

"Percy, it's ok. You may have lost to a girl but there will be next time." Nico said trying to comfort his cousin who was sulking at their lost.

Percy shrugged and went to take a shower. Nico followed him, convincing him everything would be better.

***LINE BREAK***

Travis and Connor both sat on their table in the dining pavilion. The girls were a tough group for them, Travis especially, losing in front of Katie Gardner. That stabbed his manliness right in the middle. His brother also felt embarrassment, even if his eyes wasn't set on a particular girl, he still getting in prison guarded by Aphrodite girls wasn't his cup of tea.

"Dude, how could we lose. We had Percy and Malcolm. They are like the best." Travis said ruffling his curly hair

"Yeah, I agree. Man, the girls were probably planning this for days." Connor agreed loosening the straps on his armor.

Chris Rodriguez on the other hand was just perfectly fine, he loses to his girlfriend oh so often that he doesn't really mind it. He goes to his half- brothers and shares their sorrows.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get them back somehow."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Well, says the man who gets beaten by his girlfriend."

"Whatever" Chris said sipping some water from the nearby glass

***LINE BREAK***

Malcolm was with his sister, comparing the battle strategies. He looked at his pan, it was unflawed. No problems, considering he was a son of Athena, he should have come up with a good plan. He took the paper from his half-sister and examined it. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the girls' plan. It was executed better than his, every detail was concerned and everyone had a job that they could do. Truly they were incredible.

"Wow, Annabeth. This is pretty cool." Malcolm said dumbstruck.

His sister gave a smug smile, took the paper and left for the girl's victory party in the Aphrodite cabin.

Will Solace came in seeing his friend in the blues. He came nearer running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Malc, it's fine. You did brilliant out there, do you want me to sing you a song?" He asked.

Malcolm looked at Will with a weird face and quickly shook his head.

Will shrugged, "Your lose."

Then he started singing, the Hall of Fame from the script.

"Are you both that depressed?" Jake asked as he sat next to them.

Malcolm didn't answer and Will just kept singing.

***LINE BREAK***

Jason and Leo were sitting on the beach, feeling the fresh air from the sea.

"Dude, that was pretty tough." Leo said as he stood and made a rock skip on the beach.

"Yeah, they seemed so petty, I guess our egos got the best of us." Jason said sending a bolt of lightning to follow the stone.

Leo smiled cheekily, "Beauty Queen totally kicked you ass."

Jason's face twisted into a scary smile, "You should be glad, im tired Valdez or else you'd be running.

Leo gulped and sat with his best friend, afraid of what he might do

***LINE BREAK***

After sulking the boys met together in the big house, ready to complain to Chiron about it.

"Chiron, I demand a rematch. Those girls cheated."

"I agree."

"I looked like an idiot."

"It was unfair."

"They were full of tricks."

That came on until Chiron shut them up, "Take this somewhere else boys, the girls won and you have to admit that"

The boys left and found solitude in the Poseidon Cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you for viewing my story, English isn't my first language but that's no excuse. Please comment or review this chapter, It really helps me improve.**

*****LINE BREAK*****

Percy and the boys sat in the different places in the cabin. Percy on his bunk, the Stolls on one of the sea shell benches that were inside the cabin, Will and Jake on the floor, Malcolm on the swiveling chair and Nico well, he just stood. Leo and Jason sat on another bunk.

"Ok, guys. We need to kick some ass next time we have a capture the flag. We look quite shity." Percy said as he fingered riptide.

"Actually, you look quite shitty. You see, you have a girlfriend. You have to look all macho and stuff." Travis pointed out, "And My brother and I are perfectly still the kings of awesomeness."

Chris snickered, "Says the girls who doesn't have the balls to ask a girl out."

Travis grilled at his half brother. "I've gotten a lot of numbers this week, Rodriguez. You might still be nuts, had Dr. D really healed you, I mean your going out with the meanest girl in camp."

Both of them glared at each other, until they were forehead to forehead.

"Ok dudes, come down." Connor said pushing himself between both of his brothers. That sort of didn't work out because he wasn't really that tall.

But that did seem to calm them both down and the both returned to where they were seated.

"Ok, finally." Percy said.

"Now, we should make. Some sort of secret club, that only guys would be in." Nico explained.

Percy and Nico had talked about it, a few hours before and now they were going to endorse it to the other boys.

"Um, sure." Jake said.

"But then wouldn't the girls know? You know girl, always wanting to know secrets." Will asked.

Percy thought for a while, truly that would happen, "Well, I think. We shouldn't have it everyday. Maybe even just once a week or month, or when we have issues. I guess."

"Awesome, now I want to talk about girls." Leo said all pumped up.

Jason raised his hand. Percy looked skeptically at him. "Yeah, Jason?"

"Well, if we had a club, what would we name it?"

Then it dawned to Percy, what would they name it.

"Ok people, Jason asked a good question. What should we name it?"

Malcolm for once started talking, "Why don't we get suggestions first and then rule them out one by one."

Percy nodded and hit the top of his bunk like a judge's thing with the gavel.

"We'll start first with me." Percy said. "What about the Demi-god council?"

Will shook his head, "Perce, thats not it. Why would we be a council, you know that we would sound like our parents, right?"

"Oh yeah, any other suggestions?"

Travis raised his hand, "I know what we are, we're the Travis fan club."

His brother punched him and all the boys threw pillows at him. Travis raised his hands in defeat, "Hey, im just saying. Im pretty awesome."

"Your too, cocky Travis." Connor said rolling his eyes, "It should be my fan club."

Malcolm just shook his head. "I think we must call it the "demigod official union club hearing exchange."

Jake suddenly burst out laughing. All the boys stared at him wondering why. "What's so funny, Jake?" Leo asked his fellow Hephaestus brother.

"Not being an idiot or something but the acronym for Malcolm's suggestion is DOUCHE. What do you want us to be called the DOUCHE?"

The boys got it and everyone started laughing except Malcolm who was turning red from his embarrassment.

"What about the Demigod Convention." Will suggested.

Leo saws playing with a little fire in his hands, "Nah, Demi-god includes the girls, I think we're Demi-dudes."

"Well, it's Final then we're the demi-dude convention then."

The boys all nodded in agreement,. "It's settled then, this is the first official meeting of the demi-dude convention"

*****LIINE BREAK*****

**Next chapter, the bets and fun will start. R&R please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there peoples, hope you like this chapter. Please comment/ review it and if you would be kind of fav/ follow. Im very greatful for it**

***LINE BREAK***

1st Convention.

After that game, the boys agreed to have it when the weather was good. The Stoll brothers on the other hand had a challenge that would give at the convention.

Percy was sitting on his top bunk, instructing Tyson to set things fixed for the convention.

"Why can' t Tyson stay?" Tyson asked as he dusted the shelves.

Percy gave his brother a sympathetic smile, "Im sorry Big Guy, but this is only for Demi-gods you on the other hand aren't"

"But Percy." The Cyclops was near to tears.

Percy couldn't stand that look, even if his brother did have one eye. "Look, why don't you go with Annabeth, Piper or Katie? Annabeth would want to help you make stuff, Piper likes to keep Katopris clean so you could help her shine it and Katie's in the fields, if you ask her nicely. she could give you some of the Demeter's strawberries."

Tyson was totally convince at the word Annabeth and went on his way to the Athena cabin. He waves goodbye to Percy and greeted the demigods as they filed in.

"You have your own personal maid, Percy." Chris said looking in awe with clean and almost empty Poseidon cabin.

Percy shook his head, "Nah, it's just Tyson. He's pretty good at this stuff."

Malcolm , Will and Jake were sitting on the bunk nearest Percy, while the Stolls were on the benches, Chris was on the floor.

Percy ticked off in his mind the names, to see who wasn't there and who wasn't around.

THen he saw that, Jason, Leo and Nico weren't there.

"Where's Jason, Leo and Nico." Percy asked. Suddenly Nico fell from the middle of nowhere, landing on his butt in the middle of the cabin.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. When i said a needed a lift, I didn't mean drop me on my ass." Nico screamed at the roof.

"Um Nico, you sound stupid." Will told his urging the young boy to sit.

"Oh, sorry." Nico said embarrassed and sat down.

Percy nodded, "Ok so that leaves, Leo and Jason."

"Where are they, he thought.' His mind was corrupted when a loud scream was heard outside. He looked out of the window to see Leo being chased by Reyna. Reyna had volunteered to stay at camp-halfblood for a while, to see how things were done. She seemed to have formed a close bond to the fire mechanic.

"Leo,Valdez, I swear, if you put Aurum and Argentum's house on fire again, I will cut off your hands and throw them to the depths of Tartarus."

Leo on the other hand was running for his life, with the Praetor on his trail, he was afraid. For once Leo Valdez was scared to shit by this one girl, who was shorter than him, scrawnier and even smaller.

Percy would have left them alone but when Reyna swore, that person as done for. The boys were enjoying the scene as well from their own windows.

"Leo, hurry up dude, get in." Jake said with a face full of glee.

Leo ran up the poseidon cabin and fell in with his face flat on the floor. Malcolm stood up and held out his hand for him to take.

"You ok?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, i'm good. She's one scary woman. I don't know how, you or Jason put up with her." Leo said exhausted, so much that his hand t\laid in Malcolm's but he made no move to get up.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. She doesn't really bother me, but I agree. she is quite scary." He looked outside, his eyes searching for Jason.

"Has anyone seen Jason?"

"Actually, I can see him now." Connor said as the pointed out the window.

Percy looked to see Clarisse and Jason sparing each other outside and Jason was losing. Well not losing but he was the one with less probability of winning.

"Jason, get in here." Percy screamed.

"I would but I can't. She's too strong and i'm tired." Jason said panting.

Malcolm then thought of a good idea. "Pollux" He shouted to Pollux who was with Katie and the Demeter cabin growing some fruit.

"Yeah?" Pollux shouted back. It was a miracle he could hear at a far off distance.

"WE NEED HELP. JASON, USE VINES IN" Malcolm screamed. Even if it was stupid Pollux understood and grew some vines underneath Jason's feet.

It pulled his upside down and rapidly shoved his into the cabin Since Pollux couldn't see the inside he didn't know where to drop Jason. So he prayed that someone would catch him.

The boys inside the cabin also addressed that concern.

"I got him." Travis said.

"No, i got him." Connor argued.

"Au contraries. I got him." Chris's voice rang.

"No I got him." From Will it came

"He's mine." Jake exclaimed

"Um best friend here." Leo proudly said as he was ready to catch him.

Suddenly the vines let go, leaving a slightly sick Jason to fall. The boys namely, Travis, Chris, Connor, Will, Jake and Leo all screamed, "I got him." in unison.

Sadly he fell Jason fell on top of Nico and they both gave out an umph.

"I thought you got him." they all blamed each other.

Percy rolled his eyes, these boys were so immature sometimes.

"Ok dudes, shut up. Let's get to todays meeting shall we?"

The boys nodded and sat on where ever they could find.

"Well nothing happened today, so I guess we could have a challenge?" Percy asked.

"I agree, Perseus." Travis said in a posh british accent. "I and my little brother, have indeed a challenge for you. Connor please explain."

Connor nodded with an annoyed look on his face, "Don't do the accent dude, you sound stupid. Anyways, here's the challenge. You guys will be divided into duos. You have to withdraw that from this hat. You have two days, today you plan, tomorrow you prank." he showed the hat, "Then you should prank anyone of thy choice. you'll win100 drachma's each and of course a pack of coke, not each."

Percy didn't find that bad but being the responsible one he had to ask, "What are the rules, then."

"Well the rules, are. You can't hurt them like break their bones or put them in a life or death situation. You should humiliate, embarrass or trick them in anyways possible, You can't sabotage the other teams, please stick to your pranks, no duplicate people to prank or no similar pranks. Lastly have fun, Travis and i will be watching."

"Now, in this hat. Are names of hall of you. You can't have your best friend as your partner but since we're all friends here, it doesn't matter much." Travis added while shoving the hat out to them.

So the teams were:

Percy and Malcolm

Nico and Jason

Leo and Will

Jake and Chris

"Ok since we've got that on. Let the games begin."

***LINE BREAK***

Percy and Malcom both hurried up to the Athena cabin. Percy looked worried. "Are you sure, you want to prank, your sister?"

"I'm sure. I mean some payback. She damaged my internal hard drive on purpose." Malcolm replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you suggest though?" Percy asked.

"We'/ use science and the hecate cabin. Put her less important documents in the fire and "burn" them. But we won't be actually burning them. We'll used a special type of alcohol, to douse the papers in, we'll also need a potion from the hecate cabin, that will allow the documents to look and protectively be soak but it actually isn't really soaked. She'll freak when she sees it." Malcolm explained.

Percy nodded. This seemed like a great plan for him. Malcolm was truly a genius worthy of Athena.

They both headed to the Hecate cabin.

***LINE BREAK***

Nico and Jason were walking towards the lake. "I see, Thalia's home." Nico said.

"Yeah, she is. She and Piper are going to the beach tomorrow"

Nico smiled. "We'll beach prank them, continuous pranks."

Jason grinned, "I like the way you think, if you date my sister. Im totally gonna love being your brother in law."

Nico paled and then started to blush red, "Shut up Grace, go look for your girlfriend. She probably needs her saving Grace, right now. "

"Wow, a TV reference. Really smooth dude, real smooth." Jason said as they both went to get their supplies.

***LINE BREAK***

Leo and Will were sitting in the fields thinking of a good prank. "Who would you want to prank?"

"Reyna, She needs some fun in her life." Leo replied. "What about you."

"Katie, she needs to be less up tight." Will said.

Well operation fun is in progress.

"What's your idea."

"I was thinking of a fun house delirium."

"Excellent"

The two boys went to Chiron to get permission to go out. The duo went to the party shop and bought a shit load of stuff.

***LINE BREAK***

The remaining team Jake and Chris were walking around thinking of who, what or how to prank.

"I want to prank the whole camp during eating time." Jake said.

"Brilliant, We'll get on that right away."

"But first we got to get the nymphs on our side."

They went to juniper for help.

***LINE BREAK***

**There we are a cliffhanger. Im writing the prank parts as it is so please bare with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again, thank you for your follows, faves and reviews. This chapter is the fun one, I still have many ideas for dares, bets and chalenges but if you want you could PM or review below, some challenges you would want to boys to do. I look forward to see if anyone does send me some ideas**

***LINE BREAK***

Percy and Malcolm went to see Lou Ellen. She was mixing potions together. When she caught sight of Percy and Malcolm she rushed out to greet them.

"Hello there. How could I help you guys?"

"Do you have a potion that can make thing look and be went but no water touches object?" Malcolm asked.

Lou Ellen cocked her head to the side.

"What he means is, we need something that make something look like it's wet and the effect on the thing is it's wet." Percy tried to explain.

"Oh,ok, so for example. You have a piece of paper, you want it to look wet and when you touch it it is actually wet, but truthfully the piece of paper is still intact?"

Malcolm nodded. "Well then I think this is what you need." Lou handed him a bottle with a blue liquid in it.

"This will be only in effect for 20 hours almost a day. Use it well." Lou said as she closed the door to her cabin.

In the short matter of minutes Malcolm had gathered some of Ananbeth's less important objects. They dipped it in the potion, then into ethyl alcohol. Percy lit a match and set in on fire.

They both ran away, after a few minutes, Percy could hear his girlfriend screaming, "Whoever did this should, step out now before I slit his/her throat." Annabeth said calmly but scarily, she was a scary as Clarisse.

Connor looked at Travis, Percy and Malcolm were half on their way to victory. Though their pranks were lame.

Nico and Jason were hiding in a bush. They had dug a hole in where Thalia and Piper were sitting on, well were going to sit on eventually. Well the girls sat on their towels both of them fell, their butts down with sand in it.

To no surprised, they guess night away, Piper stood up and put a towel around her while Thalia in her robe.

Katopris was unsheathed and Thalia's spear was in the clear, "Piper, I know who did this."

"JASOOOOON!" They both screamed. with Thalia's quick sense she found both boys in the bushes.

"I can see you." She said dangerously.

The boys made a run for it, 'we're in deep shit' they both said in unison and ran with Thalia and Piper behind them.

Travis looked at his list, Jason and Nico, failure for getting caught.

Leo and Will set up the fun house just outside camp, when Reyna emerged from the beige house where she sought residence. Leo prayed he could and he did kidnap her.

Katie on the other hand was surprised and both girls were taken there. When Reyna and Katie opened their eyes they saw that they were in a huge funhouse.

Reyna looked at Kattie unfamiliar to her, "Hello, I am Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, Preator of the 7th legion."

Katie smiled her usual happy smile. "Hi,i'm Katie, Daughter of Demeter."

"Ah a Ceres' Daughter. We'll get along nicely just like our mothers do."

Reyna and Katie went up to the top level where a tire swing was waiting. A piece of paper was attached, "Swing down to the land of gold, to find treasure untold."

They both shook their heads and followed the silly riddle. They both sat on the tire swing and got swung up to the second floor of the house, there was a pot of gold full of chocolate coins. The second floor had a bouncy house, a huge sign was there waiting

"Jump up and down, turn that frown upside down."

Reyna shook her head, "This idiots probably are stupid."

They started jumping but to Katie and Reyna's surprise they both found themselves giggling.

"This is quite fun, actually." Katie told her.

"Yeah, it is." Reyna laughed.

They reached the end another piece of paper was there, "Roll, roll, Harry potter, down the the hall."

Katie smiled, "Now that, was cheesy"

Reyna nodded in agreement. Two rubber balls were wading in the water, with two boys waiting.

Katie looked nearer and found tow of the Apollo boys waiting. "Hey there guys."

"Hey Katie, come on in."

One of the boys helped Katie in while the other helped Reyna in her ball and they were pushed down the water.

A mouth piece was inside ready to use.

"Hello Katie." Reyna said testing it.

"I can hear you Reyna."

Suddenly the balls started falling down the water slide, they both screamed in delight.

At the end the balls, stopped. "You've reached end, it's time for your transcend."

Two tubes were there them. "Do yo think we should take it.?" Katie asked.

"Sure, why not." Reyna replied as she sat on one of the tubes.

"Ready?"

Reyna nodded and they both began their count down.

1

2

3

4

5

Both of them slid down, it was fun almost like a long slide. When they reached the bottom they landed on a huge pillow.

"That was fairly exciting." Reyna admitted

"I was just glad, there weren't any clowns." Katie replied relieved that clowns weren't part of the fun house

"But, somehow. I know the idiot who set this up."

"I know his accomplice."

Katie and Reyna approached Will and Leo sitting quietly on a foldable chair in front of the Apollo cabin.

Reyna surprisingly hugged Leo. "Thank you, Greek. That was a wonderful house." Leo hugged her back.

"Nah don't sweat it."

Katie approached Will, "Thanks, Will. I needed that."

"Glad you liked it Kates."

Katie blushed at the use of her nickname, well the nickname Will gave her and she was pulled into a hug.

Connor looked at his list. "What a good idea but it sort of failed, because they got caught.

Travis was sulking his arms folded, his eyes rolled. Connor smiled. "Don't be jealous Travie."

Travis gave him a look of disbelief, "I am not jealous, i'm simply sad that they let two girls know."

"Whatever you say, what ever you say."

Last one was Chris and Jake, they had gotten permission from Chiron to mix up the when a nymph served Percy, she put sushi with fish on it.

Percy almost cried. For Annabeth and her cabin, there were gummy, almost real looking spiders in their food, Annabeth almost fainted and her cabin nearly puked.

Katie's Cabin had fresh meat, no bread nothing, just red, bloody meat. The counselor screamed so loud.

Even Jake and Chris's cabins were pranked to keep their identity safe, all throughout the night crumbling stomaches were heard.

Travis and Connor could admit, that was one sick joke.

"I think, they should win."

"I agree."

***LINE BREAK ***

The next convention was head 2 days after that night. All the boys filed in sitting on their usual place,

Jason still had a broken arm though. Caused by pranking his sister and girlfriend.

"Ok now, I shall tell you the results." Connor said. "Ok, Perce,Malc. Your prank, you did get away with it but it was pretty lame. Jason, Nico, you both got beat up. Which was a huge failure in any angle, good prank by the way. Will, Leo. You both had a cool idea and stuff but sorry, you got caught, congrats Leo, you tames the Cold Praetor of District Seven."

Travis elbowed his brother, "Dude, thats in the hunger games. Stick on topic please."

Connor rubbed his side, "Sorry, ok and lastly Chris and Jake, you both win the prizes for having one of the best pranks, leaving the whole camp starving is cool."

Percy's face grew red, "You were the one who made me eat fish."

"Sorry,"

"You, put spice powder in my food." Jason said.

"I said sorry."

"You put spiders in my food." Malcolm angrily stood up.

One by on the boys started blaming Jake and Chris and they were forced to run with 8 other boys on their trails armed and dangerous

***LINE BREAK***

**Thank You for reading please review, it would make me happy. Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello there, people. To those who reviewed thank you so much. Don't be afraid to review or even PM me. I don't bite. It's ok if you write suggestions or even criticize my work, positive or negative as long as it can help me improve Thank you for those who faved this story. This chapter is not my best but I want you to enjoy this story. Please send in your challenged if you have any, thank you :3_**

*****LINE BREAK*****

2nd Convention

The night was cold, the moon was young. The boys of camp-half blood proposed a sleep over at Percy's cabin.

Why his cabin? It's because he doesn't have any roommates. Percy had set up the cabin already with food and pillows. They of course asked permission from Chiron.

Percy had put his stuff on the top bunk, since Nico stopped by, he gave the lower bunk to Nico. In most cabins they has 25 or more double decks. In Percy's there were only 5, considering the Big 3 had no children.

Percy let out a sigh, "Finally everything is done."

A knock on the door was heard, he could see the 9 more other boys standing outside in their pajamas. "Come in you guys," He said ushering them all in.

"Thanks Perce."

"Hi Percy."

"What's up man."

"Good to see you dude,"

Were some of the greetings he received.

Jason and Leo took the last bunk, Jason on top, Leo on the bottom. Jason was wearing a purple shirt with white pajama bottoms, Leo on the other hand had a transparent yellow button up shirt and his yellow pajama pants.

Will and Malcolm took the one next to theirs, Will was already sitting on the top leaving Malcolm the one on the bottom. Will had "The Script" matching PJ's on which Percy did not want to ask about. Malcolm still had his camp half blood shirt on with khakis.

The Stolls got the one in the middle, Travis on top because he hated being close to the ground but I think it's because he doesn't like being the one who falls on the ground without a reason. Travis and Connor had matching green shirts with pajama pants, Travis' just being slightly more green

Jake and Chris were the second to the last. Chris took the top because Jake had a broken arm, which Chris was so happy about. Chris was wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue pajama on the other hand was wearing basketball shorts and an old t-shirt with holes.

Nico was the last and sat on the lower bunk, she was wearing a black 3 Day Grace shirt with black pajamas with skulls over it. He could swear, that boy may be dark but inside he's still a kid.

After everyone got settled in, Percy proposed they play Truth or Dare which of course everyone agreed with.

So the boys sat in a circle, they used a bottle that Travis had in his bag, which no one really wanted to know what is was for.

Percy spun the bottle and it landed on Malcolm.

"So Malcolm, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Ok, so I dare you to drink, coke, water, anchovies and tomato sauce."

Malcolm gulped so loud, "Really?"

Percy nodded, "I had a lot of food stocked for you."

He stood up and ruled out some coke, anchovies, water and a container of tomato sauce. He poured them into a glass and mixed them with a spoon. He handed it to Chris who passed it on to Malcolm.

"Bottoms up Malc." Travis said.

Malcolm stuck out his tongue, looked at the glass and drank it. The vile slimy liquid slid down, his tongue into his stomach. He couldn't hold it anymore, he rushed to the window and puked, unfortunately landing on Clovis who decided to get some new pillows.

Chris shook his head, "Oh Malcolm, attack an innocent Hypnos child."

Malcolm just glared at him as he drank and glass of water. "My turn to spin." He spun it and it landed on Will.

"So truth or dare?"

"Dare, Im ready for anything." He told Malcolm. Malcolm smirked his dare in his head, "I dare you to sing Ryan Higa's parody of Clenching my Booty, you know that and it must sound terrible."

Will's eyes shot wider, as an Apollo kid, it would be a disgrace to be out of tune."

"Come, on Mr. I can do anything. Let's hear it."

Will took a deep breath and started singing the first part in pre-puberty tone.

"There's so much pressure. 7blocks away, I don't think I'm gonna make it. Just feel the texture. Goose bumps on my skin and my body starts to drip sweat"

His voice started becoming more country like, "But I wont, Give in. Even though i'm turtle heading, and I will keep on clenching."

Lastly he started doing a Britney Spears british thing as she did in scream and shout. "I'm Clenching my booty, In a long meeting, when i'm in traffic, on a first date, I'm clenching my booty, you know the feeling, at all the words times, give me a break."

When he finished he sat down, all the boys were laughing at him.

"That was good dude, very good." Leo said holding his stomach.

Even Nico was smiling and that boy never smiled, well not all the time. Will took the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Chris, "Truth or Dare"

"Truth."

Will raised an eyebrow, "How far have you gone with Clarisse?"

Chris thought for a while, "Not that far, we've only dated in camp, we don't go out."

Will face palmed. "Not that, I was talking about the other side of your relationship."

"Oh, well nowhere near. She never puts out, maybe some kisses here and there but that's it." Chris replied.

"You don't mind?"

?Nah, it's fine with me."

Chris took the bottle causing it to land on Connor, " Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, dude."

"Now brother, if you would have to live with someone for eternity who would it be, Lou, Miranda or Nyssa?"

Connor thought for a while, "Lou would be cool, she'd have potions for anything and we're good friends. Miranda is extremely hot, she has a lot to keep me happy and she can grow food, so i think that would be her advantage, Nyssa is pretty strong, she can also build the most amazing things. Geez, this is tough, guess i'll pick Miranda. she's hot and useful."

Chris nodded in agreement, "That's quite true."

"What's up with Hermes boys and Demeter girls?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Leo looked at his best friend

"Well, Travis has his massive crush on Katie and Connor finds Miranda hot and useful." Jason explained.

Travis stood up, "Hey, I do not have a crush on Gardner. She's annoying and she always nags on me to eat cereal."

Will looked at him, "But you prank her, which gives her a right to get mad. It's your fault that you pranks her but I think she is your favorite prankee."

Travis didn't answer that, he just simply rolled his eyes and kept quiet. Connor spun the bottle and it landed on Leo.

"Truth or Dare?"

Leo let out a burst of fire from his hands are willed it to look a bit like dare.

"Ok then, do you have extra clothe though?" Connor asked.

Leo nodded and pulled out a blue shirt and black khakis from his back to show him.

Connor clapped his hands, "Good, now I want you to put ice cubes, in your pants in your shirt for the whole game, no using your fire or body warmth ability if you do have one."

Leo nodded and went to the ice box Percy had set up and pulled out a tray of ice cubes and started putting them down his pants, down his shirt and down his back.

"O-kk-aay." Leo said shivering. He shakily spun the bottle to have it land on Travis

Leo couldn't handle the cold so he told Jason what he wanted Travis to do.

"Leo, said. That would it be a truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Leo leaned into Jason's ear again whispering his truth shakily. Jason nodded then spoke again, "Leo asks, what is the most romantic thing you've ever done to Katie Gardner."

Percy smiled, "This is about to get interesting."

"I agree." Jake said trying to warm Leo.

Travis was quiet, he didn't think about it.

"Come on tell us, then." Nico said, excited for once.

Jason smiled, "Don't be embarrassed Travis, once I took Piper on a sky ride with a picnic and fireworks, it caused me a lot of money but still she ended up happy and that made me very happy."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Ok, I only have done, one thing for her. Once during Valentines day, i set up a hunt for her, I ordered flowers from different places for her, put them around and put gifts in their place. Until know she doesn't know."

"Is that why, you smelled so sweet once?" Connor asked.

"Yup."

Chris smiled, "That's so sweet Travis."

"Yeah, never thought you'd have guts to do anything nice to her." Jake added.

"Yeah, Yeah." Travis replied and he spun the bottle. It landed on Nico.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Nico said.

Travis tapped his chin then started stroking it like he had a beard. "Who is your crush?"

Nico started blushing beet red "Thwawa"

Travis inched closer, his face twisted into a devious smile. "Who?"

"Thalia"

"I can't hear you." Travis teased.

"Thalia!" Nico snapped.

Jake's jaw dropped. "You like Thalia?"

Nico lowered his head. Jake took that as a yes. All the boys stared at him but then Nico looked up, "Should we continue?"

They all nodded. So Nico spun it and it landed on Jason. "Ok Jason, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick dare, then." Jason replied.

"Ok so my dare for you is something very simple, do a impression of Percy."

Jason stood up and walked to the fish tank.

"Hey fish, how's it going?" he told the fish tank, "Oh, so you're ok?"

He leaned into the tank, his eyes open is shock, "No, i cannot." Then Jason sat on the bunk and put his hands in eating position. "Sushi, with fish. I can't eat this. It's my brother."

After that he sat on the edge of the top bunk, in his normal voice he said. "Percy, let's go fishing.". Then back into character as Percy, "What? You want to kill my brother?"

Jason then went back to his place in the circle, the boys were laughing but Percy was beet red, "You're left Percy. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"Percy replied.

Jason nodded, "Ok Percy. You're dare is to rate everyone in the room from 1-10 and why."

Percy started with Nico. "Nico, you're a 8/10. You're a pretty cool guy, you have a awesome sword and you can travel with shadows and have you're own army, but you are still a pretty wired kid. You like Thalia, who is our cousin. I don't know what else to say."

Then he turned to Travis and Conner, "You both are a 7/10, you guys are awesome prankers but you have really bad ways in showing people you care."

Jason was up next, "You're a 9/10. You're kind and really helpful, you took care of my camp while I was gone. You also came with me when Annabeth and Piper made me watch Hunger Games with them. You also helped me make-up with Hazel when I broke the vase Frank made her."

"Leo, you have cool fire power and they make one tasty smote. You also help when we need you in capture the flag, you also make a good distraction for Reyna, so I give you a 7/10"

Will raised his hand and pointed to him. Percy nodded, "I love your singing, it's pretty good. You also heeled Annabeth when she was wounded, you also stayed strong when Michael left. For that you are one cool dude. 7/10"

"Jake, you remind me of adventure time, totally mathematical. You are brave and for some reason, you never gave up fixing that machine, 7/10."

"Chris,7/10 you are a good person, you were a traitor but you crossed to the good side. I'm very happy to meet you. You also tamed Clarisse which is an achievement."

Almost all the boys were, tearing up. Until a knock on the door was heard. Travis went to get it, there in the stood Katie Gardner. She was sleepy and she had a phone in her hand. Katie looked at Travis, rolled her eyes and looked at Percy.

"Percy, Annabeth said good night and that Malcolm shouldn't forget to brush his teeth, Piper wants to know what Jason is doing. Reyna and Miranda are both asking how Leo and Connor are. Clarisse said that Chris not better talk about me or else i'll kill him and Jake, Nyssa said that someone sleeping in your bed tonight."

Percy stood up, "You mean the girls know what we've been doing?"

"We've heard everything." Katie replied rubbing her eyes.

"How?" Will asked. Katie made her way to Percy's desk, she started feeling the bottom of it. Then she took out a pink bug with green eyes. She put it in her pocket and yawned. "The girls trust you together, oh yeah Connor, Miranda said you're hot too." She made her way back to the door, "Percy, Annabeth said, that you're sweet."

As she left, she turned to Travis, "Thanks, it was lovely."

The whole cabin was silent, no one talked. "That was awkward." Percy commented breaking the tension. The boys nodded, they looked at the time 11:30 PM it read.

"We have to go to yourself now Leo;" So the boys got ready and eventually went to bed.


End file.
